Inutile
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: "- Il est inutile, vulgaire et indocile. Franchement France, il en vient à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs par moment…" Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait correspondre à la description d'Espagne... Et cette personne, c'était lui."


**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Chibi-romano et Espagne

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Thème: **Inutile

**Notes : **oici un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est de rédiger un texte sur un thème donné en une heure.

Hello, a long time no see! Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien publié mais avec mon travail de fin de cycle, mes autres travaux, les examens puis les vacances et mon job d'étudiant je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'updater mes fics. Mais tout ça a fini par payer, je suis maintenant bachelière en histoire! Je ne saurais malheureusement pas publier d'autres choses récemment car mon ordinateur ayant rendu l'âme ce week-end, tous les écrits sur lesquels je travaillais sont partis en fumée (dur dur...)

* * *

- Il est inutile, vulgaire et indocile. Franchement France, il en vient à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs par moment…

Lovino lâcha le panier de tomate et fixa Antonio, en pleine conversation avec son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du salon. Dos à lui, absorbé par sa conversation, son tuteur ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Le petit italien tourna aussitôt les talons, ouvrant et reclapant violement la porte de la vielle hacienda que l'espagnol possédait non loin de Madrid. Il n'y avait qu'une seule qui pouvait correspondre à la description d'Antonio.

Et cette personne, c'était lui…

* * *

L'italien trouva refuge dans le petit potager où Antonio faisait pousser quelques légumes. Lui qui refusait de porter autre chose que des vêtements griffés par de célèbres –et couteux- couturiers aimait pourtant cet endroit et le calme qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il venait aider l'espagnol à entretenir ses plantes.

Il s'assit entre deux plants de tomates et passa ses bras autours de ses petites jambes, enfouissant sa bouille d'enfant dans le creux ainsi formé.

Inutile…

Le mot résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, telle une affreuse petite ritournelle chantée par de méchants enfants. Il savait qu'il était inutile. Il avait beau s'appliquer lorsqu'il faisait le ménage, la pièce finissait toujours par être plus en désordre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Les meubles étaient renversés, les objets précieux brisés, les tentures et draps déchirés,… Il rechignait à la moindre tâche, et souvent c'était Antonio qui au final devait s'en occuper. Lorsqu'il faisait la lessive, le linge finissait toujours dans la boue et tout était à recommencé. Il mouillait ses draps presque chaque nuit, refusait d'apprendre l'espagnol, faisait le difficile lorsqu'il était question de nourriture,…

Et les seules choses qu'il savait faire –cuisiner, peindre,…- son idiot de petit frère les faisait de toute façon mieux que lui. Il voyait bien la lueur attendrie d'Antonio lorsqu'ils allaient rendre visite à Féliciano et savait qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait dû écoper du pire des deux italiens. Parce que, entre un petit italien maladroit mais au sourire angélique et au caractère doux et un autre, tout aussi gaffeur mais toujours ronchon et ponctuant toutes ses phrases de jurons, le choix devait être vite fait…

Il fut étonné de constater que son pantalon était trempé. Il leva la main et constata que ses joues étaient humides de larmes.

Non, il ne pleurait pas. C'était Féliciano qui pleurait pour tout et pour rien –surtout pour rien. Lui, il lui arrivait simplement de transpirer des yeux quand il était triste.

- Lovino ! Lovino ! Ou es-tu ? Répond ! Je t'ai fait des pastas pour midi…

Le petit italien renifla dédaigneusement. S'il croyait l'attirer avec des pastas, c'était raté. Il n'était pas Féliciano tout de même.

Et non, ce n'était pas son ventre qui venait de gargouiller. C'était le tonnerre. Même s'il faisait beau et que ce stupide soleil brillait.

Mais Antonio ne semblait pas renoncer, il était tenace le bougre. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et bientôt le son de la petite barrière en bois percée dans le petit muret entourant le potager s'ouvrir.

- Te voilà !

En relevant légèrement la tête, Lovino vit son tuteur lui adresser ce sourire idiot dont il était si coutumier.

- Lovi, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'espagnol en s'accroupissant devant lui et tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Tout vas très bien bastardo, répliqua-t-il en repoussant violement sa main. J'ai juste pas envie de voir ta sale tronche pour le moment. Maintenant, tire-toi et laisse-moi seul !

Comme toujours, Antonio n'en fit rien –incapable d'écouter quand on lui demandait quelque chose, et après c'était lui qui était indocile…- et le regarda.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

- Va te faire voir crétin !

- Lovi, ce n'est pas très gentil, dit l'espagnol avec une moue boudeuse.

- Parce que ce que tu as dit toi l'était !? Je t'ai entendu au téléphone avec le pervers… Tu as dit que j'étais inutile, vulgaire, indocile et que je t'énervais. Va m'échanger contre Féliciano si c'est ça que tu veux !

Antonio le regarda, les yeux écarquillés… et éclata soudain de rire. Il était littéralement plié en deux, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus bastardo !

- Mais ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais Lovino !

- Alors de qui, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- D'Archie !

- Le singe du pervers ? La sale bête dont il t'a demandé de t'occuper ?

- Oui ! Je ne peux plus le supporter. Il fait des grimaces et des bruits dégoutants sans arrêt, il casse la moitié de mes meubles et refuse d'obéir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il était tellement calme et bien dressé lorsque Francis m'a demandé de m'en occuper il y a quelques mois.

Lovino préféra passer sous silence le fait que c'était lui qui avait patiemment inculqué ces mauvaises habitudes au singe en se disant que ce pervers de français aurait une belle surprise lorsqu'il viendrait le récupéré…

Il fit mine de réfléchir de réfléchir un instant.

- Très bien bastardo ! Pour une fois je te crois. Mais si ça arrive encore je te le ferai regretter !

L'espagnol ricana bêtement, mal à l'aise. Si l'italien décidait de se venger, il était sûr qu'il s'assurerait que sa vie devienne un enfer…

Lovino se releva et trottina sur ses petites jambes vers la maison, sans lui laisser le temps de le suivre.

- Et tes pastas ont intérêt à être bonnes bastardo !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, le thème inutile m'a vraiment inspirée pour chibi-romano et Espagne. Revieuw?


End file.
